CHEST OF HOPE
by magspags02
Summary: Craig Sloonski is released from prison after seven years. But when things beyond his control begin to happen his world crumbles down before him.


It was a dreary Monday morning, or was it Tuesday? Craig couldn't remember. When you are on the inside things like months, days, and years don't seem to matter.

Craig Sloonski glanced down at his dull black dress shoes, the same shoes that Mary had taken time to shine, he used to be able to see his reflection in the glossy black surface, but seven years took their toll. His pants hung low on his hips, he had lost weight, a visible amount. For the past seven years he had been starving but everything he had tried to eat seemed to take the taste of cardboard. He knew he was a sight for sore eyes, but when showers were scarce and razors were non-existent you didn't seem to care.

"You leaving so soon Sloonski?" Craig snapped his head towards the direction of the booth above his head.

"You better believe it, I hear a witness finally came forward. Imagine, after seven years…" Craig tried to block out the rest of the guards conversation and headed closer to the gate, closer to his freedom.

He felt like Jake Blues, and he actually believe for a minute that Elwood was out in the parking lot in a beat up old cop car waiting to welcome him home. Craig mentally punched himself. He knew that there was no one out there, no one waiting for him. Even though he was innocent to the people he love and cared about would always view him as a monster…the question on Craig's mind, was how would he view himself?

.C.H.E.S.T.O.F.H.O.P.E

Susie awoke with a start, trying to shake the feeling that she kept waking up with, the feeling of lost hope. Glancing at her clock, which read 9:15, she sighed, a hour and a half before she had to get Ellie up and out of the house. Groaning and rolling out of bed she grabbed her phone off the charger and headed towards the balcony.

She turned her phone on and looked at the beach as it booted up. She loved her view, and she loved Kailie and Henry for giving her this room. She watched the early-morning beach-goers as they set up shop for the day. In her head she planned out her day. At 10:45 she would take Ellie to dance, and pick her up at 12:00, they would come back to the house for lunch. Head down to the beach afterwards and she had promised Elllie a movie later in the day.

"You have three new messages." She distantly heard her phone greet her.

She accessed her voice-mail and saw that she had a message from her grandmother, her best friend, Vicky, and her boyfriend, Conner.

"Hey sweetie," Susie heard her grandmother's voice drift softly into her ear. "I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and make sure we were still on for Sunday. Of and I got a letter from your father…" There was a long pause and Susie knew she was collecting herself. "…He wanted me to tell you…that, he got your letter and he understands. Well, anyway, call me about Sunday and if it is a problem with Kailie and Henry then tell them that Ellie can come too. I love you sweetie." Susie pressed "7" to delete the message. She let out the breath she had been holding for the end of the message. She was hoping to avoid the subject of her father that day for as long as she possibly could, at least long enough to make it through the day, but her grandmother and just crushed all of her hopes. 

"Hey girl!" Vicky's voice disrupted her thoughts, Susie loved the sound of Vicky's voice, it was comforting. "Are you busy tonight? The Dribbles better not have you babysitting because if they do I may have to kidnap you." Susie laughed to herself, Vicky was on of the most outgoing people she knew, and she loved everyone and everything, but for some reason she hated Kailie and Henry Sinclair. "I know you don't want to talk to me about what is going on with you, but you know that I will listen, so give me a call, later, alright. Love Ya'" Susie contemplated saving the message so she could listen to it when she needed a pick-me-up later in the day, but she knew she would probably get another call in an hour or two, as out going as Vicky was she was also a worry-wart.

"Hey Suz, first thing I want to tell you is that I know it will be gar, especially today, but try not to think about your dad." Susie sighed, there were a select number of people in her life who knew the whole truth about her father, and Conner was one of them. Hearing his voice made her feel at home. "on a happier note, my boss called me this morning to inform me…brace yourself for this hon…that I got the promotion. So to celebrate this wonderful acheivemnt, I am taking you and Ellie out for smoothies, I know how much Ellie loves them. So let me know a good time to come and pick my two ladies up, and call me whenever you need a talk. I love you, remember that. Bye." Susie snapped her phone shut once she heard Conner say good-bye and tossed it on her bed. She would call everyone back…later, right now all she wanted was to get lost in her thoughts.

"Susanna, honey, are you awake?" Susie turned to see Kailie sticking her head into the room.

"Yeah, Kailie, I'm awake." She said, making herself visable.

"Alright, Ellie is dressed and downstairs eating breakfast, there is sausage, eggs, and pancakes if you get hungry. I should be home around six so don't worry about dinner tonight. Ellie has dance this morning, her tights are in the wash, and if you want to head down to the beach today her suit is next to the dryer."

"Alright, oh, and Kailie can I run a couple things by you?" Susie said, making a mental note of everything Kailie had just told her, even though she already knew it.

"Of course." Kailie said, opening the door all the way. Revealing her beige suit.

"Well, I promised Ellie a movie later today, and I was thinking of going to see one at about four, and Conner called and he got his promotion and wants to take me and Ellie out for smoothies."

"Yeah, that sounds good, congratulate Conner for me, this is a good sign. Oh and aren't you doing something with Vicky tonight, you don't have to ask, after dinner you are free to roam. And Sunday you mentioned dinner with your Grandmother did you not, not a problem, Sunday's are your day off, I wouldn't think of taking that away.". 


End file.
